3 noches de Luna
by Lantra
Summary: 3 noches de brillante luna... 3 cartas... 3 amigos... de Sirius a Remus, de Remus a Sirius y de estos dos a James (Slash ligero, Plis! r/r) *terminado*
1. Moony

Mi querido Moony:  
  
Ayer por la noche no pude dormir, mire por la ventana y al ver la luna menguando no pude  
  
evitar pensar en ti, no puedo evitar pensar en ti siempre, por eso te escribo esta carta; para  
  
decirte las cosas que tengo dentro de mi cabeza, dentro de mi ser, dentro de mi mente.... y  
  
sobretodo de mi corazón.  
  
Cuando te vi por primera vez en aquel tren, te veías tan frágil, parecía que con solo el  
  
rumor del viento podrías romperte, pero aun así algo en ti me hizo acercarme, algo me hizo  
  
que te saludara, algo hizo que sintiera lo que ahora siento por ti, mi querido amigo.  
  
Fueron 7 años de estar cerca de ti, 7 felices años de saber que tu estarías ahí para mi,  
  
siempre que lo necesitara, esos 7 años ya pasaron, ahora somos hombres, y no somos niños,  
  
hemos crecido, a cada momento forjamos nuestro futuro, tomamos decisiones nuevas y tu y  
  
yo nos distanciamos mas.  
  
No quiero que eso pase! Realmente no lo quiero!..... por eso escribo esta carta, para decirte  
  
lo que siento, no espero una respuesta a esta carta, de hecho ni siquiera espero que al tomes  
  
en serio, tan solo deseo decirte algo, algo que no me permite respirar tranquilo, pero que a  
  
la vez es mi razón para levantarme por las mañanas, que es la luz que veo en la obscuridad,  
  
un sentimiento que no había sentido por otra persona.  
  
Te amo.... como nunca amare a otra persona, te amo y nunca te podré olvidar.  
  
Padfoot 


	2. Padfoot

Padfoot:  
  
Mi querido amigo.... mi bien amado Padfoot.  
  
Anoche leí tu carta a la luz de la luna, no pude evitar sentir emoción al recibir tu carta esta  
  
tarde, pero preferí esperar a leerla a la luz de la luna.  
  
El motivo de tu carta al principio me sorprendió, pensé que me contarías algo malo que te  
  
había pasado, pero me alegro de que así no fuera, aun así.... me sorprendió el mensaje de la  
  
carta.  
  
Nunca lo imagine, ni en mis mas remotos sueños, nunca imagine que tu tuvieras ese  
  
hermoso sentimiento hacia mi, un sentimiento tan maravilloso y sobretodo que estuviera  
  
dirigido a mi, nunca lo imagine, no quise ilusionarme de pensar que podríamos sentir los  
  
dos lo mismo.  
  
Así es, mi querido Sirius, yo también te amo, te ame desde el primer día que te vi, ame tu  
  
sonrisa, ame tus ojos y ame tu alma, en fin, ame cada parte de tu ser, pero nunca quise  
  
decirte nada, por temor al rechazo; pero ahora.... puedo gritárselo al viento que se llevara  
  
mis palabras hasta dejarlas en tu oído.... TE AMO!, hoy y siempre.  
  
Siempre tuyo.  
  
Moony 


	3. Prongs

Prongs:  
  
Te escribimos esta carta en la noche de luna nueva, para contarte nuevas cosas y cambios  
  
que habrá con nosotros dos; hace unas cuantas noches, Moony recibió una carta, mandada  
  
por Padfoot, donde este le declaraba los sentimientos tan hermosos que tenia hacia el,  
  
Padfoot nunca pensó en que Moony le respondiera, pero este lo hizo y no solo respondió a  
  
la carta, sino también al sentimiento tan maravilloso que Padfoot le había profesado: amor,  
  
puro y limpio amor, como el que tu sientes por Lilly, como el que sientes por tu hijo que  
  
pronto nacerá.  
  
Por que hemos decidido contarte esto?.... bien podríamos mantenerlo en secreto, ese fue  
  
nuestro primer pensamiento, pero decidimos no hacerlo y contártelo; tu como nuestro buen  
  
amigo y líder.  
  
Desconocemos completamente tu reacción, no tenemos la menor idea de que es lo que  
  
pensaras y/o dirás, pero aun así, queremos que sepas que no cambiaremos en ese aspecto,  
  
seguiremos siendo tus amigos de siempre, y para siempre.  
  
Por favor.... intenta comprender todo lo que te decimos en esta carta, y no se lo cuentes a  
  
Peter y a Lilly solo si lo consideras prudente, se que ella si comprenderá esta situación.  
  
Remus Lupin y Sirius Black  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hola hola hola hola!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aquí Lantra reportándose con una nueva cosa que le gusta decir que es un fic, aunque quien sabe si lo sea.  
  
Bueno esta cortito, de hecho lo escribí todo en una sola sentada, no se ni por que me nació la idea, pero si les digo que nació la luna llena del mes pasado (la de Noviembre), estaba yo acá muy "bohemia" mirando la luna y pensando en una manera de conseguir a Remus para navidad, cuando empecé a hablar sola y a decir la carta que Sirius le manda a Remus (o lago así... pero en resumidas cuentas dicen lo mismo), luego seguí con la de Remus a Sirius y la de James fue casi solo como relleno, no se ni por que se me ocurrió pero ahí esta, supongo que fue para hacer notar que Sirius y Remus si se quedaron juntos (^^ digan lo que digan amo a ese par!!!!!!)  
  
Bueno, eso fue así como un "break" de los otros fics que estoy haciendo (los dos con Remus de protagónico xD) ando algo corta de ideas dramáticas para el de "Una Luna mas" y muy poco pervertida para el de "Para Santa de los Merodeadores"(si... para ese necesito estar algo pervertida a la hora de escribirlo), pero tengan por seguro de que los voy a terminar aunque se me valla la vida en ello! (bueno...... no para tanto).  
  
Solo les pido sus reviews, les recomiendo los fics de Sílice Black, una buena amiga mía, están graciosos y tienen mucho Sirius, también sale bastante Remus (pero no, no escribe Slash amenos que este escribiendo conmigo xD), en verdad, léanlos, pasaran un rato agradable al leerlos.  
  
Y ya por ultimo (por que son mas notas del autor que capitulo ya) les digo que se esperen mas fics Slash de Remise - Pooh y Siri - boy, algunos aptos para todos... y otros no tanto.  
  
Bueno espero verlos pronto. Chaito! 


End file.
